Bumpers of vehicles are designed to absorb energy and/or transfer energy during vehicle impacts. Such vehicle impacts may include frontal and rear impacts. One consideration is minimizing injury during an impact to a pedestrian, e.g., to a pedestrian's legs. These impacts may be simulated by pedestrian protection (PedPro) impact tests. Another consideration for the design of the bumper is low-speed damageability, which is simulated by crash tests that measure the amount of damage to the exterior of the vehicle resulting from low-speed impacts. In these tests, little or no exterior damage to the vehicle is desired to reduce the likelihood of costly repairs resulting from low-speed impacts. Other considerations factor as well.